Data storage systems can rely on a fixed block architecture or fixed blocks of data to record information in a storage medium, whereby each disk has the same size. The fixed block architecture can result in efficient use of the storage space and reduce the overall capacity and performance of the respective data storage system. For example, the data storage systems may be limited to providing memory in chunks corresponding to the size of the fixed block and resulting in wasted or unused capacity.